


The real name

by MaryBarrens



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, False Identity, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna se seznámí s bratry Winchesterovými.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real name

**Author's Note:**

> Časové zařazení: Supernatural post-Godstiel, žádní Leviathani, Doctor Who někdy po epizodě Midnight

Donna byla vlastně docela ráda, že se na chvíli zase vrací na Zemi. 

Ne, že by se jí nelíbilo cestovat vesmírem. To ne, milovala cestování vesmírem, zbožňovala všechna ta dobrodružství, kterých se s Doktorem zúčastnila, líbil se jí ten pocit, že se podívá na místa, kde nikdy předtím žádný člověk nebyl, a možná už ani nebude, zbožňovala i Doktora, s tím jeho dlouhým trenčkotem, na který byl z nějakého důvodu tak zatížený, že ho neodkládal snad ani na noc (A chodil vůbec spát? Donna měla dojem, že ho nikdy spát neviděla.), neuvěřitelně modrýma očima a šílenou potřebou vrhat se do každého nebezpečí, které se mu jen povedlo najít, jako by se pořád ještě snažil kompenzovat si to, jak dopadla ta jeho Časová válka, nebo něco podobného; a ta věc, co dělala Tardis s jazyky, to, jak je překládala přímo v hlavě, takže Donna rozuměla jakékoli řeči ve vesmíru, to bylo prostě úžasné. Ale i tak, vrátit se jednou za čas zpátky na svoji planetu, to by mělo být v pořádku, ne? Podívat se po Zemi, když už se tady narodila? 

A v Americe ve skutečnosti ještě nikdy nebyla. 

Nebylo to trochu zvláštní? Byla v Pompejích, v ten den, kdy vybuchl Vesuv, potkala Agathu Christie, byla v největší _Knihovně_ v celém vesmíru a opalovala se na planetě Midnight (dobře, na tohle se snažila moc nevzpomínat, a na Knihovnu vlastně taky ne, protože ta alternativní realita byla vážně divná, nic, co by si někdy toužila zopakovat), ale nikdy nebyla v Americe, ve své vlastní době. 

Nebo aspoň ve svém _století_.

„Doktore?“ zavolala na starého přítele (jako, znali se už asi dva roky, pokud by brala čas jako něco lineárního, a ještě mnohem dýl, pokud by sledovala, kde nejvíc v minulosti a v budoucnosti spolu byli, a navíc, on opravdu _byl starý_ , takže se proti tomu pojmenování opravdu nedalo zrovna moc namítat) a prošla kolem konzole, prsty přejela po těch barevných tlačítkách, ale dávala si přitom pozor, aby žádné omylem nestiskla, protože kdoví, kde by skončili. 

(S jejím štěstím by se nejspíš zapnulo něco jako sebedestrukční program Tardis.) 

„Hmm?“ ozvalo se odkudsi z jedné z těch malých zadních místností s vybavením, kam se nikdy neodvážila jít. Technika stejně nikdy nebyla její věc a někdy si říkala, jestli tomu rozumí aspoň Doktor, protože většinou to spíš vypadalo, jako by odněkud vyhrabal hromadu drátů, náhodně je nějak zamotal dohromady a ono to pak celé nějakým zázrakem fungovalo. 

Možná by se ho na to měla někdy zeptat. 

Doktor vystrčil hlavu ze dveří, vlasy nad čelem rozcuchané ještě víc než obvykle. „Co se děje?“ zeptal se jí, stejně hlubokým hlasem a stejně starostlivě jako pokaždé, jen tentokrát v tom bylo trochu míň energie. Nic, na co by dokázala opravdu ukázat prstem, ale bylo to tam. 

Naklonil hlavu na stranu. 

„Proč se ti nechce do Ameriky?“ 

Doktor překvapeně zamrkal a uhnul pohledem. „Není pravda, že se mi tam nechce, jen…“ Pokrčil rameny, ale Donna měla dojem, že se do toho pohybu skoro nutí. „Už jsem tam byl. Někdy v tuhle dobu. Nemám na to úplně dobré vzpomínky.“ 

Otočil se k ní bokem a začal se hrabat v čemsi kovovém vedle dveří. 

Donna se zamračila. Nechtělo se mu o tom mluvit, ať už to bylo cokoli, a i když jindy by se to z něj možná pokusila dostat, dotírat na něj tak dlouho, až by se vzdal a prozradil jí, co ho žere, ale nezdálo se jí, že by to dneska byl ten nejlepší nápad. 

„Poslouchej,“ prohlásila místo toho, „pokud se ti z nějakého důvodu nechce do Ameriky, tak tam nemusíme. Můžeme se podívat někam jinam.“ 

Doktor se na ni podíval, obličej kamenný, a pak nesouhlasně zakroutil hlavou. „Ne, Donno. Slíbil jsem ti, že tě vezmu do Ameriky, tak tě vezmu do Ameriky.“ Postavil se ke konzoli a začal něco nastavovat. „Co takhle jaro 2012? Tam bych se snad neměl potkat. Pokud budu mít štěstí, nepotkáme ani nikoho, kdo by si mě ještě mohl pamatovat.“ 

Vypadal zamyšleně, ale zřejmě nebyl zamyšlený dost na to, aby upadl, když sebou při přistání Tardis nečekaně trhnula. 

„Kde to jsme?“ zeptala se Donna zvědavě. 

Doktor pokrčil rameny. „Nastavil jsem čas, místo přistání bylo náhodné. Jsme někde, kam se chtěla podívat _Tardis_.“

Donna přimhouřila oči. „Ale _jsme_ v Americe?“ 

„Jsme v Americe. Někde.“ 

„Bezva!“ Donna se zazubila a namířila si to ke dveřím. „Je to venku bezpečné?“ 

Doktor se na okamžik zadíval na jeden z monitorů na konzoli. „Opuštěná silnice, nějaké lesy. Mělo by to být bezpečné.“ 

Donna otevřela dveře a vyšla ven, aby se nadechla čerstvého vzduchu, protože _Země_ , a zvědavě se kolem sebe rozhlédla a Doktor měl zase pravdu. Opuštěná silnice, všude okolo les. Možná, že příště by mohli někam, kde někdo žije, třeba. Jenom návrh. 

Proč by je Tardis měla brát zrovna _sem_?

Doktor ji následoval, trochu pomaleji. Zavřel ty úžasné modré dveře, co vedly ke všem tajemstvím vesmíru, a podíval se na ni. „Myslím, že jsme někde na jihu Missouri. Kousek od města Caulfield.“ 

Donna se zamračila. „Příště se musíme zkusit trefit _do_ města.“ 

„Donno, musíš se naučit ocenit krásu přírody.“ 

„Přesně tak,“ ozval se neznámý mužský hlas někde směrem od Tardis a zpoza malého modrého rohu vyšli dva muži (kdyby Donna natáhla krk, mohla by za nimi vidět zadek nějakého klasicky starého, ale dokonale naleštěného černého auta), jeden naprosto neuvěřitelně vysoký a s delšími hnědými vlasy, druhý o kousek menší, nápadně hezký a s výrazně zelenýma očima. Oba na sobě měli džíny a flanelové košile s ohrnutými rukávy. 

Donna si nebyla jistá, ale řekla by, že jsou ozbrojení. 

„Není nic zajímavějšího, než krásy přírody,“ prohodil ten menší a podíval se na Donnu. „Hlavně když jste se tady objevili, doslova z čistého vzduchu.“ Jeho pohled sklouzl z jejího obličeje, přímo na Doktora. Oči se mu rozšířily. „Protože – _Casi_?!“

Doktor sebou trhnul a otočil se k neznámým mužům, a na okamžik skoro vypadal, že nemůže dýchat. Mlčky zůstal na toho menšího zírat, ohromený a šokovaný (což byl vlastně prakticky stejný výraz, jaký měli ve tvářích ti dva), oči měl rozevřené doširoka a najednou strašně staré, obličej mu zbledl. Stál vzpřímeně, ramena napjatá, ale pokud se Donna nemýlila, třásly se mu ruce. 

„Deane?“ vydechl Doktor šokovaně, hlas tichý a ještě o něco hlubší než obvykle. 

Vyšší z mužů přešlápl na místě a zatěkal pohledem mezi Doktorem a svým společníkem, menší, kterého Doktor právě identifikoval jako Deana, vypadal, že se nemůže pohnout, absolutně přimrazený na místě. 

„Casi?“ zopakoval Dean slabě, v očích něco… něco… sakra, prostě _něco_. „Jakto, že jsi – _jak_ – ?“ 

Doktor udělal krok k němu, dokonale zmatená Donna právě teď někde na samém okraji jeho zájmu. Tvářil se omluvně, ne, vypadal úplně _zničeně_ , a Donna měla dojem, že má v očích slzy, ale nebyla si jistá. „Deane, omlouvám se,“ zamumlal tiše, paži nataženou k muži, ruku ve vzduchu, jako by se ho chtěl dotknout, ale neodvažoval se. „Neumíš si ani představit, jak strašně mě to mrzí…“

Podíval se na druhého muže. „Je mi to líto, Same, mrzí mě, co jsem udělal…“

Donna se zamračila. „Doktore?“ oslovila ho nechápavě. Co se to tady dělo? Kdo byli ti dva a jak se znali a proč mu říkali Casi? Co bylo Doktorovi tak strašně líto, že vypadal, jako by se měl každým okamžikem zhroutit v slzách? 

Doktor potřásl hlavou a na pár vteřin se zadíval do nebe, než se podíval na ni. „Jméno, které si sama vybereš, je slib, Donno,“ pronesl tiše a omluvně se na ni díval. „Je to _závazek_. Vybral jsem si jméno Doktor, protože mě zavazuje k tomu, abych pomáhal lidem. Moje skutečné jméno… bylo tajemstvím. Celá staletí, kdy jsem cestoval vesmírem a časem. Všechny ty škody, co jsem napáchal na Zemi, než jsem přijal své nové jméno, všechny ty životy, co jsem vzal…“ Doktor zakroutil hlavou. „Lhal jsem ti, Donno, a je mi to líto.“ 

Donna polkla a bezradně se podívala po těch dvou mužích. „O čem to mluvíš?“ 

„Nejmenuju se Doktor, Donno,“ oznámil jí a hlavu měl sklopenou, jako by se na ni nedokázal podívat. „Nikdy jsem se nejmenoval Doktor.“ 

„Já vím,“ přikývla Donna okamžitě, protože na tom, že používal vymyšlené jméno, přece ještě nebylo nic špatného, protože pro ni _byl_ Doktor, ten jediný, který vždycky zachraňoval ty dobré –

„Jmenuju se Castiel.“ 

Donna se zamračila a rychle se podívala po těch dvou. Castiel? _Cas_?

Odhrnula si vlasy z očí, rychlým, možná příliš prudkým pohybem. „No a co?“ prohodila slabým hlasem, a sama nevěděla, jestli je to otázka nebo konstatování. „Co záleží na tom, jak se jmenuješ?“ 

Doktor – ne, _Castiel_ – dlouze vydechl a sklopil oči, čelem opět obrácený k Deanovi, který teď stál proti němu, Samovu dlaň na rameni, oči trochu zarudlé. 

„Šel jsem za tebou, Deane,“ řekl Castiel slabě a Dean zmateně zamrkal. „Šel jsem za tebou, než jsem spojil síly s Crowleym. Chtěl jsem tě požádat o pomoc, ale…“ hořce se pousmál. „Nechtěl jsem tě znovu zatáhnout do toho života. Po tom všem, čím sis prošel – čím jste si _ty a Sam_ prošli – jsem tě nemohl znovu požádat o pomoc. Jen jsem tě chtěl chránit. Nechápeš to? _Musel_ jsem tě _ochránit_.“

Donna ho chtěla zarazit, říct mu, ať přestane mluvit, protože Dean se chvěl, zatímco Sam mu křečovitě svíral rameno, a protože, sakra, on byl její _Doktor_!, ale nemohla. 

A taky – _musel jsem tě ochránit_? Musel ochránit Deana? Ne je dva nebo lidstvo nebo svět, ale _Deana_? Jenom Deana, takhle konkrétně? To by muselo znamenat, že Doktor (Castiel, kruci) – oh. _Oh_.

Tak proto to s Rose nikdy nevyšlo? 

Castiel se zhluboka nadechl a pokračoval. „A věř mi, Deane, když jsem vešel do toho jezera, chtěl jsem zemřít, jako pokání – slabé, ale v tu chvíli to bylo jediné, co jsem mohl udělat – za to, co jsem provedl. Nezasloužil jsem si žít. Ale byl jsem přiveden zpátky, a teď už vím, že je to trest, vždycky je to trest, a tak když jsem se probudil, na břehu řeky, kdesi v Coloradu, nedokázal jsem čelit tomu, co jsem udělat, co se ze mě _stalo_ , a utekl jsem, tak daleko, jak to šlo. Utekl jsem tam, kde mě nikdo neznal, nespojovali si mě s masakrem, který jsem způsobil, a tak jsem si vybral nové jméno a začal žít nový život.“ 

Podíval se na Donnu. „Udělal jsem ze sebe Doktora. Vzpomněl jsem si na staré pověsti o Pánech času,“ křivě se pousmál, beze stopy veselí. „A upřímně, nemám tušení, jestli jsou skutečné. Vytvořil jsem si novou identitu, vymyslel jsem si celý život, a začal ho žít, jen abych se nemusel vrátit zpátky na Zemi a čelit tomu, co jsem spáchal.“ 

„Casi…“ zamumlal Dean slabě a potřásl hlavou. 

Donna polkla, oči rozšířené. „Vymyslel sis celý život?“ zeptala se nevěřícně. „Vymyslel sis Časovou válku? Vymyslel sis, že jsi vyhladil celý svůj _druh_?“

Castiel se trhaně nadechl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Vymyslel jsem si Pány času a válku. Ale vyhladil jsem svůj druh. Skoro dokonale. Zbylo nás jen málo.“ 

„Kdo teda –“

„Andělé, Donno.“ Castiel zavřel oči a sklopil hlavu. Ramena se mu třásla. „Tisíce a tisíce andělů.“ 

Donna zalapala po dechu. 

Andělé? Andělé jako opravdoví _andělé_?

Dean se vytrhnul ze Samova sevření a pomalu udělal dva kroky k nim, pohled pevně upřený na Castiela, zuby zaťaté, a jednu ruku sevřenou v pěst, a Donnu napadlo, že dá Castielovi ránu. 

Jenže nedal. Místo toho ho vzal za ramena a prudce si ho přitáhl do náruče, obličej zabořený v jeho vlasech. Prsty mu zaryl do zad, mezi lopatky, a Castiel zvedl paže a obemkl mu je kolem krku, aby se k němu mohl přitisknout. Jeho tělo se dokonale uvolnilo, najednou byl tak uvolněný, jak ho Donna snad ještě neviděla, jako by byl konečně tam, kde měl být. 

„Pořád máš ten pitomý trenčkot,“ zamumlal Dean slabě a prsty jedné ruky mu zajel do vlasů a nepouštěl ho. „Ty zatracený, opeřený _idiote_.“

Donna se mírně zamračila a vyhledala Samův pohled. Možná se ten zbytek příběhu dozví někdy později, ti dva vypadali, že se nechystají jeden druhého hned tak pustit. 

Sam jí pohled opětoval a rozpačitě se podrbal ve vlasech. Pak se znovu podíval na Deana a Castiela. „Ehm… Co bys řekla malé exkurzi?“ navrhl jí a pohodil hlavou k Tardis. 

Donna se zazubila. 


End file.
